Rainbows
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Gaspard sends Haseo and Silabus on a mission, and they end up in a glitchy but in a nice way! area. Needless to say, sparks fly [HaseSila] Shounenai, fluff, cuteness.


**My first piece of ACTUAL .hack fanfiction!**

:does a dance:

Yeah, so I've been replaying .hack//Infection and playing .hack//GU volume one for the first time, and I remember how much I love this fandom XD I also really love this pairing, I think it's adorable! Also, I don't know what it is about rain that makes me want to write fluff, but it's been raining all day and night and I got inspired.

**Disclaimer: I do not own .hack, though I have to say I wouldn't mind owning Haseo...**

* * *

"Will you guys please please please please _please_ go and get the treasure for me?" Gaspard had begged Haseo and Silabus as they stood in Canard's HOME. "It's for a really important customer!" 

"Can't you get it yourself?" Asked Haseo, annoyed.

"I would, but I have to stay here and watch the shop! Come on, Haseo, please?" Gaspard clasped his hands in front of his face. Haseo looked at Silabus, who was smiling.

"Of course we'll get it for you Gaspard. Come on, Haseo, we'll be back in no time." Haseo rolled his eyes.

"Oh all right," he grunted before following Silabus outside.

And so they'd gone to the area Gaspard had told them the rare treasure would be. It was a normal field in the early morning. When Haseo and Silabus warped into the area they began to look around for treasure chests containing Symbol Fragments. "There!" Silabus said, pointing. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," Haseo replied lazily as he and Silabus set off toward the treasure chest. However, suddenly there was a massive clap of thunder, making them both jump just as torrential rain began to fall. Haseo and Silabus looked at each other, completely confused. "Wait, since when can it randomly start raining in areas?" Haseo demanded, looking around frantically, as though expecting an explanation to reveal itself.

"I don't know," replied Silabus, also cautiously looking around. "Here, let's get to someplace dry until it stops."

"Can't we just gate out?" Haseo asked, perplexed.

"We still have to get the treasure," Silabus reminded him.

"Oh, right. Then... let's go to the temple, it'll be dry there!" Haseo then took off in the direction of the giant stone building on the next plateau, Silabus running after him, the pair of them getting wetter by the second as the rain intensified. After successfully keeping out of a few enemies' ways they reached the temple and slumped against the stone wall, protected from the rain by the overhanging stone roof. They sank down onto the stone floor, catching their breaths. "I don't get it, is this some kind of event?" Haseo asked Silabus, who shrugged.

"I really don't know," he said thoughtfully. "But, I guess I don't mind, I like the rain."

"You sound like Atoli," Haseo said, and Silabus smiled.

"Heh, you're right. Do you like the rain, Haseo?" He asked, turning to him. Haseo didn't return the look.

"I don't know," he replied, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Silabus just now noticed how wet they'd gotten from the rain and rubbed his forearms with his hands, shivering slightly. Silabus then turned to Haseo and found him watching him, but upon being discovered he quickly looked away, blushing very slightly. Silabus smiled softly and looked out at the field as it was swallowed by mist from the downpour. He found the sound soothing and leaned his head against the stone wall behind him, breathing in deeply, eyes closed. Haseo turned and carefully moved closer to Silabus, although they were sitting fairly close together to begin with, praying he wouldn't notice. When Silabus didn't open his eyes, Haseo continued to look at him, taking in the way his wet clothes stuck to his body and the peaceful, contented look on his face. Silabus opened his eyes then, and it was then they both noticed just how close they were to each other. He smiled at Haseo, who seemed to be trying to look away, but couldn't.

"If you're cold, sit closer to me," Silabus said. Haseo took a deep breath and moved right up against Silabus, so their sides were touching and both of them were blushing. Both boys kept shooting glances at the other, hoping he wasn't looking, but they always ended up looking each other right in the eye only to turn away again.

"...I think the rain's letting up," Haseo said after a few minutes that felt like hours.

"Haseo..." Haseo turned, and Silabus leaned in and kissed him gently. Haseo's eyes widened in shock, but then let his eyes close lazily, enjoying the feeling. After a few seconds they broke apart, lips parted, eyes half lidded, and listened to the rain and their breathing. It took a few moments for Haseo to say, "Maybe the rain _is_ kinda nice..."

* * *

Meh, it's not fabulous, but I think it's okay. 

**I eat up reviews like Fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


End file.
